Eine Nacht aus
by Calico17
Summary: House meldet sich krank. Wilson schickt Chase als Babysitter, doch der ist überfordert. Spielt am Anfang von Chase' Fellowship.
1. Abend

**1. Abend**

Befangen stand Chase vor der grün gestrichenen Tür. Grün war die Farbe der Hoffnung, hieß es, aber er hatte vielmehr das Gefühl, jegliche fahren zu lassen - wie Dante beim Eintritt in die Hölle.

Es war sein Pech gewesen, dass er Überstunden gemacht hatte. Vielmehr, dass er nicht früh genug nach hause gegangen war. Dr. Wilson hatte ihn in House' Büro vorgefunden. Eingeschlafen auf dem Sessel, in dem House für gewöhnlich entspannte oder nachdachte oder weiß der Himmel was tat. Er war müde gewesen, erledigt vom Praxisdienst, den er übernommen hatte, weil House seit zwei Tagen nicht im Krankenhaus erschienen war. Die ständige Konfrontation mit Patienten rieb ihn auf, und er konnte gut nachvollziehen, weshalb sich House vor dieser Pflicht gerne drückte. Offiziell nahm er Urlaub, aber Chase argwöhnte andere Gründe: für House schien Arbeit die beste Erholung zu sein. Freiwillig würde er nicht fernbleiben. Vielleicht war er krank.

Und genau deswegen hatte Wilson ihn losgeschickt. Er wusste es besser, als eine unbedeutende Patientenakte vorbeizubringen. Es war ein Vorwand. Womöglich herrschten gerade Spannungen zwischen den beiden; er hatte die seltsame Verbindung zwischen den Ärzten noch nicht so recht durchschaut und war außerdem der Ansicht, dass ihn das nicht das Geringste anging.

Niemand öffnete. Die Rollläden waren heruntergelassen, und dahinter war es dunkel. Chase zuckte die Achseln. Die Wohnung war verlassen. Er würde die Akte durch den Türschlitz schieben und dann nach hause in seinen wohlverdienten Feierabend gehen. Eine Flasche Lambrusco und eine Pizza bei Italiener bestellen und sich per Fernbedienung durch ein stumpfsinniges Spätabendprogramm kämpfen.

Die Vorstellung war verlockend.

Er beugte sich herunter und rollte die Akte zusammen, um sie durch den schmalen Briefschlitz zu quetschen. Zu seinem Ärger blieb sie hängen, und das weiche Papier riss an der Oberseite auf.

Mist.

Die Tür schwang zurück, und Chase verlor das Gleichgewicht. Er konnte sich gerade noch mit einer Hand abstützen, bevor er sich ungraziös auf die Türschwelle setzen würde.

„Was machen Sie hier?"

Ungeschickt rappelte er sich auf. Vor ihm stand der Hausherr, bekleidet nur mit Jeans und T-Shirt, das Haar in Unordnung und mit kräftigen Bartstoppeln auf Kinn und Wangen. Wie immer, fühlte er sich von House überrumpelt, was nicht zuletzt an seiner einschüchternden Größe lag. Der Mann überragte ihn um mindestens drei Handbreit.

Er wies auf die in der Tür steckende Akte. „Dr. Wilson hat mich gebeten, Ihnen das vorbeizubringen. Es ist kein großer Umweg. Ich wohne-…"

„Ich weiß, wo Sie wohnen", knurrte House und zog die Tür weiter auf. „Hat Wilson geglaubt, ein Abendspaziergang täte Ihnen gut? Sie sehen ziemlich fertig aus."

_Und Sie erst._

„Ich habe Ihren Praxisdienst übernommen", erklärte er ein wenig gereizt. „Das ist nicht gerade Strandurlaub."

House bedeutete ihm mit einer Geste, die Akte aus dem Brieffach zu holen. „Wenn Sie so viel Ungemach auf sich nehmen, sollte ich Sie nicht einfach wieder auf die Straße setzen."

Schweigend zerrte Chase die Akte aus dem Schlitz. Es ärgerte ihn, dass House ihn dabei beobachtete. Am liebsten hätte er ihm das halb zerfetzte Papier in die Hand gedrückt und wäre davongegangen. Eine ungute Ahnung sagte ihm, dass House nicht krank war – jedenfalls nicht so, wie Wilson angedeutet hatte.

Seine Ahnung bestätigte sich, als er in die Wohnung trat. Der Fernseher zeigte ein Baseballspiel auf Stummschaltung, und auf dem Tisch standen ein Glas und eine halb geleerte Flasche. Scotch, wie er mit einem kurzen Blick feststellte. Die teure Variante eines Gelegenheitsalkoholikers. Daneben stand ein offenbar leeres Tablettenröhrchen.

House ließ sich schwer in das Sofa fallen und überblickte das Chaos auf dem Tisch. „Seien Sie froh, dass Sie nicht Wilson sind. Dann stünden Sie immer noch vor der Tür."

Chase legte die Akte neben das Glas. „Es geht mich nichts an, was Sie zuhause machen."

Der wachsame Blick, mit der ihn House von oben bis unten musterte, machte ihn beklommen. „Wollen Sie damit sagen, ich bin Ihnen gleichgültig, solange ich mich in meinen eigenen vier Wänden betrinke?"

Er spürte, wie ihn heftiges Unbehagen überfiel. Es war unklug gewesen, herzukommen. Es weckte zu viele unschöne Erinnerungen. Allein den scharfen Duft des Whiskys fand er plötzlich ekelerregend.

„Es ist mir egal, ob Sie sich betrinken", sagte er so gelassen, wie er konnte. „Ich finde, Sie haben das Recht dazu, wenn Sie es wollen."

House stieß ein Lachen aus, das sich wie ein schnaubendes Grunzen anhörte, und beugte sich vor, um das Glas zu füllen. „Sie meinen, weil es mich von den Schmerzen ablenkt, wenn ich im Delirium liege. - Setzen Sie sich."

Er tat es, seltsam beunruhigt. Ihm war warm in seinem Wintermantel. Zögernd wickelte er den Wollschal von seinem Hals. „Ich könnte Dr. Wilson anrufen. Er macht sich Sorgen."

House schlug kurz den Stock auf den Boden. Der Teppich dämpfte den Laut. Trotzdem fuhr Chase zusammen.

„Ich habe Sie noch nie trinken sehen", sagte House, als habe er Chase' Vorschlag nicht gehört. Oder er ignorierte ihn mit Absicht. „Warum eigentlich nicht? Sind Sie wirklich so brav und langweilig, oder tun Sie nur so?"

„Haben Sie Schmerzen?" Er wagte kaum, sein Gegenüber anzublicken, während er die seiner Meinung nach indiskrete Frage stellte; zudem war sie nicht wirklich originell. Er wusste, dass House Schmerzmittel einwarf wie Pfefferminzpastillen.

House' blutunterlaufene Augen musterten ihn gründlich. „Deswegen hat Wilson Sie losgeschickt. Warum kommt er nicht selber? Ist er krank?"

„Es tut mir leid." Chase zwang sich, den Kopf zur Seite zu drehen. „Wenn Sie deswegen nicht arbeiten können, sollten Sie-…"

Das Glas knallte hart vor ihm auf die Tischplatte. Es war immer noch voll.

„Gott, was sind Sie verklemmt. Trinken Sie das. Dann fühlen Sie sich besser."

Ihm war flau und ein wenig schwindlig, als er höflich einen Schluck nahm. Der Whisky brannte sich seinen Weg durch seine Kehle hinunter in seinen Magen, und er verspürte ein eigenartiges Schuldgefühl. Es wäre mannhafter gewesen, abzuschlagen.

House stand auf und verschwand im Schlafzimmer. Als er zurückkam, trug er einen Pullover und hatte sich das Haar gekämmt. Verdutzt sah Chase zu, wie er zur Garderobe hinkte und eine Jacke vom Haken nahm.

„Kommen Sie", sagte er. „Wir gehen aus."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das-…"

Zum dritten Mal unterbrach House ihn brüsk. „Ich habe Hunger. Lassen Sie uns etwas essen gehen. Ich lade Sie ein."

Er wusste, dass Großzügigkeit kein hervorstechendes Merkmal in House' Charakter war, aber er fühlte sein Herz sinken, als er an sein warmes Bett und die Pizza dachte. Ein wenig zu schnell erhob er sich, und der Alkohol ließ die Wohnung für einen Augenblick tanzen.

„Stehen Sie nicht da wie ein Idiot, und machen Sie den Mund zu", sagte House. „Wenn Sie bei mir bleiben, verhindern Sie womöglich, dass ich von einer Brücke springe oder mich vor einen Bus werfe. Ihr dummes Gesicht hat eine ungemein aufmunternde Wirkung."

Chase schluckte. Viele Schmerzpatienten litten unter Depressionen, aber ihm war nie in den Sinn gekommen, House könnte die seinigen nicht im Griff haben. Wenn nur Wilson an seiner Stelle hier wäre! Ob er etwas geahnt hatte und der Situation bewusst aus dem Weg gegangen war? Das war unfair. Wilson kannte House, wusste ihn besser zu handhaben als jeder andere, und er schien eine gewisse Autorität ihm gegenüber zu besitzen, die ihm vollständig fehlte. Ihm war klar, dass es kein Entrinnen gab, wenn er sich der Verantwortung nicht entziehen wollte.

Aber er wollte.

Fahrig suchte er nach seinem Mobiltelefon. „In Ihrem Zustand sollten Sie nirgendwo hin gehen. Ich rufe Dr. Wilson an."

Grob packte House sein Handgelenk. „Das tun Sie nicht."

Dann legte er den Lichtschalter um und ging nach draußen. Chase folgte ihm benommen. Die kalte Nachtluft würde bestimmt einen positiven Effekt auf sie beide haben. Vielleicht war die Idee nicht einmal so schlecht.

Wilson konnte er immer noch anrufen.

Oder die Polizei.


	2. Nacht

**2. Nacht**

Mit aufgerissenen Augen beobachtete er, wie House das Motorrad aus der Garage holte. Für jemanden, der gezwungen war, mit einem Stock zu gehen, tat er es geschickt und überlegt.

„Oh, bitte." Seine Stimme war nicht viel mehr als ein Winseln. „Bitte tun Sie das nicht."

House sah ihn an wie ein Kind, das voller Vorfreude seine Legosteine vor einem neidischen Kindergartenkamerad ausbreitet. „Es ist mitten in der Nacht, die Straßen sind verschneit, und es ist Vollmond. Wie könnten wir die Gelegenheit ungenutzt verstreichen lassen?"

„Aber das ist… das ist doch… Sie können nicht…"

Er merkte, dass House auf einen vollständigen Satz wartete, doch irgendwie wollte er ihm nicht über die Lippen.

Chase riss sich zusammen. „Es ist gefährlich."

House nickte, und Chase konnte die Vorfreude in seiner Stimme hören. „Macht Sie das kein bisschen an?"

Seufzend hievte er sich auf den Soziussitz. Widerstand schien zwecklos. Außerdem war House sein Boss und befand sich ganz offensichtlich in einer depressiven Phase. Himmel, er hatte es selbst zugegeben. Wenn eine Spritztour ihn davon abhielt, etwas Unüberlegtes zu tun, war es besser, mitzukommen. Mitten in der Nacht, ohne Helm und in einem langen Mantel. Wenn eine Streife sie erwischte, waren sie erledigt.

Der Motor sprang mit einem satten Röhren an, und Chase suchte nach einem geeigneten Halt. Er war seit Jahren nicht mehr auf einem Motorrad gesessen. Eigentlich bereiteten ihm die Dinger eher Grausen als Vergnügen. In der Notaufnahme konnte man tagtäglich zerquetschte Motorradfahrer besichtigen.

Röte stieg ihm in die Wangen, als House seine Hände nahm und sie fest vor seinen Solar plexus legte. Er verschränkte die Finger, schloss die Augen und fragte sich, ob er anfangen sollte, zu beten.

Die Geschwindigkeit nahm ihm den Atem. Das Haar flatterte ihm ins Gesicht, und er klammerte sich fester an House, als er es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Trotz des Tempos fuhr er ruhig und sicher, und nach ein paar Meilen gelang es Chase, sich ein klein wenig über die vorbeisausende Schneelandschaft zu freuen.

Das Viertel, in dem die Fahrt endete, war ihm völlig unbekannt. Ein paar kleine Lokale säumten die Straße, auf die warmes Licht aus den Fensterscheiben fiel. Nachdem der Motor erstarb, rutsche Chase mit wackeligen Knien aus dem Sattel.

„Ich bin hier noch nie gewesen", bekannte er. „Wo sind wir?"

House stellte das Motorrad ab. „Suchen Sie sich eine Bar aus."

Ein wenig verwirrt strich Chase die Straße entlang. Hinter sich hörte er das gleichmäßige Tock-Tock von House' Gehstock. Mit einem ungläubigen Lächeln blieb er vor der Neonreklame eines Striplokals stehen. „Sind Sie deswegen hergefahren?"

„Hm." House stützte sich auf den Knauf. „Wir müssen nicht hineingehen, wenn Sie das unangenehm finden."

Unangenehm war nicht das richtige Wort. Es fühlte sich nur irgendwie falsch an, mit einem Vorgesetzten halbnackten Mädchen beim Tanzen zuzuschauen. Zögernd lief er die Reihe von Kneipen weiter ab, bis sie vor einer kleinen Bar standen, aus der dröhnende Musik hinausflutete.

„Also gut." House stieß die Tür mit seinem Stock auf und hielt sie für ihn offen. „Wenn das Ihre Wahl ist…"

Wieder falsch. Er merkte es in dem Moment, in dem ein Kerl mit durchstochener Unterlippe auf sie zutrat.

„Da hinten wird gleich ein Tisch frei", informierte er House und bedachte sie beide mit einem anzüglichen, ominösen Grinsen.

Unbehaglich, aber seltsam fasziniert sah sich Chase um. Die Tanzfläche war leer bis auf zwei Mädchen, die in wilden Zuckungen umeinander herumhüpfen. Der stampfende Rhythmus der Musik hatte etwas Hypnotisches. Es war dunkel und stickig und seltsam unwirklich.

House steuerte zielsicher die Theke an, und Chase folgte ihm ergeben. Die Atmosphäre in diesem Laden schüchterte ihn ein. Er konnte nicht sagen, weshalb, aber er würde aufatmen, wenn sie wieder draußen waren.

Der Wirt war ein furchterregender, kahl geschorener Muskelmann mit einem nietenbesetzten Lederband um den bulligen Hals. Trotz des Lärms gelang es House, eine Bestellung aufzugeben, und kurz darauf stand erneut ein Glas Hochprozentiges vor ihm.

„Sie sollten das nicht tun."

House brachte sein Ohr nahe an seinen Mund. „Was haben Sie gesagt?"

Er traute sich kaum, es auszusprechen, und schon gar nicht in der Lautstärke, die erforderlich sein würde. Er lehnte sich zu House herüber und hoffte, dass er es nicht wiederholen würde müssen.

„Das ist ein Sado-Maso-Club, oder nicht?"

„Wie kommen Sie darauf? Nur weil der Kerl hinter dem Tresen ein schlecht sitzendes Halsband trägt?"

Chase schnaubte, doch er fühlte alles andere als Amüsement. „Wenn Sie das austrinken, nehme ich mir ein Taxi."

„Eher werden Sie genommen, fürchte ich."

Verständnislos sah Chase auf. „Was?"

„Ich dachte, das läge in Ihrer Absicht. Da vorne lauern nämlich zwei Burschen mit heraushängender Zunge darauf, dass Sie Ihnen ein Angebot machen. Von dem Goliath, der sich gerade über die Tanzfläche auf uns zu bewegt, ganz zu schweigen. Sie Glückspilz dürfen wählen."

Ein Adrenalinstoß durchflutete seine Adern, als er endlich begriff. Und House hatte es gewusst!

Ohne es zu wollen, rückte er näher an ihn heran, als der riesige Kerl sich neben ihn auf den Tresen stützte und ihn unverhohlen musterte, während er sich ein Bier bestellte.

„Wie süß. Solltest du nicht längst im Bett sein? Gehörst du zu jemandem?" fragte er mit einem verräterischen Lispeln. Chase öffnete den Mund zu einer Antwort, die ihm nicht einfallen wollte, und riss ihn noch weiter auf, als er plötzlich eine Hand unterhalb seines Rückens spürte.

„Zu mir", antwortete House an seiner Stelle lakonisch, und Chase konnte aus seinen Worten deutliche Belustigung ausmachen. „Und da bleibt er auch."

Der Hüne sah enttäuscht aus. Chase blies vor Erleichterung die Backen auf, als der Mann sein Bier nahm und sich in eine dunkle Ecke zurückzog.

House' Hand lag weiterhin dort, wo sie nicht sein sollte. Verlegen rutschte Chase auf dem Barhocker herum.

„Es geht Ihnen nur gut, wenn Sie jemanden demütigen können", beschwerte er sich kläglich. „Das ist nicht fair. Ich gehe."

„Bleiben Sie hier." House hakte die Finger in seinen Gürtel. „Sie kommen nicht heil zur Tür, wenn Sie jetzt verschwinden."

Wortlos warf Chase einen Geldschein auf den Tresen und machte sich los. Er hatte genug vom Ausgehen. Und der Whisky machte ihn dösig.

„Die servieren hier ausgezeichnete Sandwiches. Und Bagels", rief House ihm nach.

Er achtete nicht darauf. Und Hunger hatte er auch keinen.

Er musste nicht lange warten. Zwei offenbar angetrunkene Männer traten nach ihm ins Freie. Fröstelnd drückte er sich gegen die Wand und wandte das Gesicht ab, aber es half nichts: der kleinere der beiden fasste ihn an der Schulter und sprach ihn dreist an.

„Den Bus verpasst, Kleiner?"

„Nein", murmelte er und hoffte, es klang abweisend genug.

Der Typ deutete auf seinen Begleiter. „Harvey und ich machen uns Sorgen um kleine Jungs, die sich nachts in Häuserecken herumdrücken. Wo wohnst du? Wir bringen dich nach hause."

Er schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Nein, danke."

„Du bist ja ganz verkrampft. Ist das die Kälte oder was? Hier." Der junge Mann drückte ihm eine flache Pille in die Hand. „Das hilft."

Impulsiv und mit einem Gefühl der Übelkeit stieß er den Mann von sich weg. Die Tablette fiel in den schmutziggrauen Schnee.

Was für ein katastrophaler Abend. Eine Vision tauchte vor ihm auf, in der er daheim in seinem Bett lag und die nächtliche Wiederholung von _Flipper_ anschaute. Er wollte nicht hier sein. Er sollte schlafen.

„Was ist los mit dir?" schimpfte der andere. „Stress mit dem Alten? Oder bist du von Natur aus zimperlich?"

„Ja." House stand in der Tür und hielt den beiden demonstrativ seinen Krankenhausausweis vor die Nase. „Und jetzt hebt einer von euch beiden Süßen die Pille auf und gibt sie mir. Polizeiliche Anordnung."

Der größere stieß einen unterdrückten Fluch aus. „Verdammt. Das sind Bullen."

Entschuldigend hob der andere die Hände, während beide den organisierten Rückzug antraten.

„Immer mit der Ruhe. Wir wollten nur helfen." Gerade langsam genug, um nicht in Laufschritt zu fallen, entfernten sie sich in Richtung eines gelben Carmarros, der mit heulendem Motor startete und quietschend um die nächste Ecke bog.

Zu Chase' Verblüffung glitt ein sardonisches Lächeln über House' Züge. Ganz offensichtlich hatte ihn der Vorfall entzückt. Sorgfältig steckte er den Ausweis zurück in seine Brieftasche.

„Das war gut", sagte er anerkennend. „Wirklich gut."

Chase seufzte lautlos und verdrehte die Augen, wohl wissend, dass House es nicht sehen würde.

„Ich habe immer noch Hunger", stellte House fest. „Gehen wir ins Kino."

Allmählich entwickelte er diffuse Hassgefühle gegenüber Dr. Wilson. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Er hatte es gewusst. Deswegen war er nicht selbst vorbeigekommen, sondern hatte ihn geschickt. Damit er als Kindermädchen für einen depressiven House fungierte. Das war ungerecht. Und gemein. Keiner war dafür ungeeigneter als er. Jeder wusste das. House am allerbesten.

Er gähnte, als das Licht ausging. Vielleicht würde er wenigstens ein bisschen schlafen können. Die Logenplätze waren bequem, und sie waren fast allein in der Spätvorstellung. Lieber Himmel, dachte er, während der Vorspann über die Leinwand flimmerte. Was war das? Kriegsfilme konnte er nicht ausstehen. Und Marlon Brando auch nicht.

Mit mehr Anstrengung als nötig schob sich House auf den Platz neben ihm – ebenso gut hätte er auf die andere Seite sitzen können, dachte Chase leicht verärgert – und drückte ihm eine Papiertüte frisch aufgewärmter Nachos auf den Schoß. Er fuhr hoch und unterdrückte einen lästerlichen Fluch.

„Überraschung." House zog eine Dose aus seiner Jackentasche und ließ sie ebenfalls in seinen Schoß fallen. „Ich habe Ihnen etwas mitgebracht."

Chase stöhnte unterdrückt auf. „Alkohol ist hier verboten."

„Sicher. Sonst würde es ja keinen Spaß machen."

Ergeben öffnete er die Dose. Das Zeug war süß und klebte und schmeckte entfernt nach Limonade. Zumindest war es kein Whisky. Irgendwann schlief er ein, das Dröhnen von Waffen und Bomben im Ohr.

Er wagte kaum, auf die Uhr zu blicken, als House ihn anstieß. „Sagen Sie nur nicht, der Film hat Sie gelangweilt."

„Nein", gähnte Chase. „Er war toll. Wirklich."

„Ich fand ihn schlecht. Noch schlechter als beim ersten Mal." House nahm seinen Gehstock, erhob sich und klopfte ihm sacht gegen die Beine. „Kommen Sie. Ich bringe Sie nach hause."

Müde und benommen folgte Chase ihm die Straße hinunter. Nicht zum ersten Mal wunderte er sich über die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der House den Stock benutzte Tatsächlich hatte er Mühe, mit ihm Schritt zu halten.


	3. Morgen

**3. Morgen**

Drei Uhr morgens. In dreieinhalb Stunden begann sein Dienst. Beim Gedanken daran hätte er weinen mögen. Auf dem Motorrad überfiel ihn eine derart lähmende Mattigkeit, dass er ständig das Gefühl hatte, auf der Stelle einzuschlafen. Als er sich dabei ertappte, sein Gesicht gegen House' Rücken zu schmiegen, errötete er vor Verlegenheit. Hoffentlich zog House ihn damit nicht zu passender Gelegenheit auf.

Kaum fähig, die Augen offen zu halten, glitt er von dem Motorrad, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass das Getriebe tatsächlich stillstand. Zu seiner Überraschung befand er sich in House' Garageneinfahrt. Perplex drehte er sich um.

„Sie sagten, Sie wüssten, wo ich wohne."

„Nur ungefähr. Ich hielt es nicht für weise, Sie in Ihrem seligen Schlummer nach der Adresse zu fragen."

Chase brummte undeutlich vor sich hin und zog seinen Schal fester um die Schultern. Er merkte kaum, wie House ihn geflissentlich in Richtung Haustür manövrierte. Und eigentlich war es ihm gleich, wo er in eine komatöse Bewusstlosigkeit fallen würde, ob nun zuhause oder in House' Wohnzimmer. Mit Sicherheit würde er morgen nicht arbeiten können. Sein Kopf schmerzte jetzt schon höllisch.

Seltsam, aber es machte ihm nichts aus, auf dem Sofa abgesetzt zu werden. Sein Mantel und der Schal hingen über der Lehne – er konnte sich nicht erinnern, beides ausgezogen zu haben.

Wäre er mit einem Mädchen aus gewesen, stünde jetzt wohl der gemütliche Teil des Abends auf dem Programm. Er war aber nicht in der Wohnung eines Mädchens, sondern im Apartment seines Vorgesetzten. Das gab ihm zu denken.

House setzte sich neben ihn auf das Sofa und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Das verstand also ein Vorgesetzter unter dem Stichwort gemütlich. Ein alberner Trickfilm flimmerte auf dem Schirm. Der Ton war abgeschaltet.

Oh Gott. Kein Wunder, dass Wilson sich davor gedrückt hatte.

„Wieso spielen Sie mir plötzlich den guten Jungen vor?", fragte House unvermittelt, und seine Stimme klang nicht ganz so schroff wie sonst. „Sie hätten gehen können, und ich hätte es Ihnen nicht einmal übel genommen. Warum sind Sie geblieben?"

_Weil nie jemand bei mir geblieben ist_, dachte Chase düster. Doch er sprach es nicht aus.

„Sie sagten, es ginge Ihnen nicht gut. Ich hätte Sie nicht allein lassen können."

„Darin haben Sie Erfahrung, nicht wahr?"

Er zuckte die Achseln und lenkte ab, wie er es immer tat. „Dr. Wilson hat es gewusst. Er… er wäre vermutlich von mir enttäuscht gewesen."

„Wilson ist ein Gutmensch. Dafür kann er nichts. Er wurde so geboren, der bedauernswerte Kerl. Sie nicht."

Er war zu müde für derartige Spielchen.

„Gehen Sie nach hause", sagte House übergangslos. „Ich will Sie hier nicht haben."

Was zum Teufel hatte er getan? Chase schüttelte insgeheim den Kopf. Der ganze Abend machte überhaupt keinen Sinn. Aber hatte er das etwa erwartet?

Matt griff er über House hinweg nach seinem Schal, als er plötzlich eine Hand an seiner Schulter fühlte.

„Sie riechen gut", stellte House fest. „Da liegt ein Abend voller Dreck und Schmutz und Alkohol hinter Ihnen, und Sie duften wie ein frisch gebadetes kleines Mädchen."

„Das ist kein Symptom", entgegnete Chase.

„Bei Ihnen schon." Er holte tief Luft und inhalierte. „Bemerkenswert."

Verunsichert bewegte Chase sich rückwärts und setzte sich wieder hin.

Vielleicht war er doch betrunken.

Wie um seine Vermutung zu untermauern, steckte House die Nase in seinen Pullover. „Gott, Sie riechen nach Zimt und Zucker."

Ein wenig besorgt wich Chase zur Seite. „Es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe."

„Bleiben Sie." House schnupperte an seinem Haar. „Verderben Sie nicht die Stimmung."

Gehörte das ebenfalls zu Wilsons Job? Wohl kaum. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Dr. Wilson gern nach Gewürzen duftete.

Er überflog die Gegenstände auf der Tischplatte. Wenn House das, was darauf herumstand, wahllos eingeworfen hatte, bestand die Möglichkeit, dass er halluzinierte. Gerüche wahrnahm, die nicht da waren. Der Schmerz musste grauenhaft sein, wenn House das Risiko einging, die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Er hörte House plötzlich ächzen, und seine Hand schloss sich fest um seinen Oberschenkel, während seine Stirn für einen kurzen Moment Chase' Schulter berührte. „Paula würde mir jetzt die Vicodin unter dem Tisch zusammensuchen."

Paula? Chase begann sich unbehaglich zu fühlen. Ersetzte er gerade eine Prostituierte? Das war nicht unbedingt schmeichelhaft. Trotzdem kroch er gehorsam unter den Tisch.

„Da ist nichts. Sie müssen leer gewesen sein."

„Suchen Sie genauer!" Mit einer Wucht, die wohl seinen Schmerzen zuzuschreiben war, schlug House den Stock auf die Tischplatte nieder. Unwillkürlich ging Chase in Deckung.

„Haben Sie irgendwo Ersatz? Im Badezimmer, vielleicht?"

„Sie unfähiger Vollidiot." House biss die Zähne zusammen. „Glauben Sie, Sie helfen mir, wenn Sie sich zu dämlich anstellen, um eine Handvoll Tabletten zu finden? Es sind welche da. Der Deckel ist abgesprungen. Suchen Sie unter dem Schrank."

Er stand auf, konfus. „Was haben Sie noch im Haus? Parazetamol? Es könnte das schlimmste-…"

„Suchen Sie unter dem Schrank", wiederholte House unnachgiebig.

„Hören Sie." Chase riss sich zusammen. „Sie müssen mir sagen, wo Sie das Vicodin aufbewahren. Ich kann es Ihnen holen. Dann geht es Ihnen besser."

Alle Suchtkranken horteten. Es konnte bei House nicht anders sein. Er kannte die Symptome, er kannte die Gedankengänge. Und die Furcht, es andere wissen zu lassen.

„Bitte", sagte er.

„Im Schlafzimmer", ächzte House.

Bevor er noch etwas hinzufügen konnte, schlüpfte Chase durch die Tür.

Das Schlafzimmer war unordentlicher als der Rest der Wohnung. Er würde nicht länger hier drin bleiben als notwendig. Rasch durchsuchte er Nachttisch und Kommode, wo er schließlich fündig wurde. Ihm stockte der Atem. Die Mengen an Tablettenröhrchen, die sich angesammelt hatten, ließen ihn erschaudern. Er nahm das nächstbeste und las das Etikett. Es war rechtmäßig verschrieben – vor einem halben Jahr.

Als er zurückkam, saß House auf dem Sofa, und er zitterte heftig. Offenbar hatte der Schmerz ihn derart im Griff, dass er kaum imstande war, sich aufrecht zu halten.

Chase setzte sich neben ihn und fingerte an dem Verschluss herum. Kindersicherung. Er fluchte unterdrückt.

„Geben Sie her." House brach das Siegel auf und warf eine Dosis ein, die Chase nicht gutheißen konnte. Dann sank er zurück in das Polster, und Chase sah beklommen zu, wie er sich allmählich entspannte.

„Sie werden das, was Sie gesehen haben, für sich behalten", sagte House heiser. „Oder ich mache Ihnen Ihr bequemes Leben zur Hölle."

Und das würde ihm sicherlich großen Spaß bereiten. Das Bild seiner Mutter tauchte vor ihm auf, halb im Delirium.

_Du sagst niemandem etwas, Schatz, versprichst du es mir? Mama hat nur Migräne. Geh spielen. Bleib hier. Bleib bei deiner Mum. Willst du das tun? Du bist so erwachsen, Robbie. Du bist ein Goldstück. Bringst du mir ein Glas aus der Flasche dort auf dem Tisch? Morgen Abend gehen wir gemeinsam ins Kino, ich verspreche es. Du wolltest doch so gern. Morgen ganz bestimmt._

Er saß da und fühlte eine seltsame Leere in seinem Kopf. Der Abstand zwischen ihnen war nicht groß, und er wäre gern ein Stück weiter von House weggerückt. Am liebsten wäre er unsichtbar geworden. Er sollte nicht hier sein.

„Ich möchte zu gern wissen, was in Ihrem Köpfchen vorgeht."

Er fuhr zusammen, als er bemerkte, dass House ihn beobachtete. Verlegen senkte er den Blick.

„Nichts."

„Das hätten Sie gern. Woran haben Sie gerade gedacht?"

Chase schluckte. Offenbar war er nicht besonders geschickt darin, seine Gedanken zu verbergen. Was House anging, wenigstens. Einer der Gründe, weshalb er sich vor House so ungeschickt vorkam, war die ständige Furcht davor, bloßgestellt zu werden. Wer Gefühle zeigte und offen war, machte sich verletzlich. Angreifbar. Er vermied es, aufzublicken.

„Ich habe Schmerzen", sagte House heiser. „Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, sie zu kontrollieren. Ich tue es nicht, weil ich es genieße."

Zu seiner Beschämung bemerkte er, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen stürzten.

_Sieh mal, Schatz, ich tue es nicht, um dir weh zu tun. _

Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein Schluchzen in seiner Kehle aufstieg. Abrupt stieß er die Luft aus und versuchte, sich zu fassen.

„Ich weiß", sagte er belegt. „Ich weiß es genau. Sie müssen es mir nicht erklären."

„Heulen Sie etwa?"

Chase wischte sich über den Mund. Das war absurd. Ein schmerzgeplagter House durfte ihn nicht dermaßen aus der Fassung bringen. Es war absolut unnötig und irrational. Und dumm. Wenn House ihn jetzt einen Idioten und Waschlappen nannte, hatte er vollkommen recht.

„Chase." House richtete sich auf. „Hören Sie auf, zu weinen. Ich kann Tränen nicht ausstehen."

Er blinzelte und sah House unsicher an. In dem kantigen Gesicht lag keine Regung, kein Mitgefühl, nichts. Er war kühl und gefasst wie immer. Unglaublich.

Plötzliche Erkenntnis durchzuckte ihn, als er in die stahlblauen Augen blickte. House wusste Bescheid.

Chase spürte, wie sich seine Lippen zu einem mühsamen Lächeln zwangen. „Ich bin müde", sagte er.

House nickte, und sein Blick blieb ernst auf sein Gesicht gerichtet. „In drei Stunden fängt Ihr Dienst an."

„Ja." Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Wie er den kommenden Tag durchstehen sollte, wusste er nicht. Erste Anzeichen von Kopfschmerzen meldeten sich dumpf in seinen Schläfen.

Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Seine Muskeln entspannten sich, und er fühlte den tröstenden Vorboten tiefen Schlafs.

Er merkte kaum mehr, dass House eine Decke um ihn legte.

**Fin**


End file.
